Hydra Valente and the Castle of Predjudice
by memacat.malpas
Summary: Hydra Valente is starting her first year at Hogwarts, where prejudice is high, and Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalries run wild. Coming from a long line of a prestigious pureblood family, it seems the whole school is expecting something of her, not all good. Hydra battles against people assuming her character as she struggles to create her own identity.
1. Going to Hogwarts

The day Hydra Valente boarded the Hogwarts express was a day that really happened.

It started in the morning, as most days tend to do. Her mother roused her at eight, then, shoving a neatly folded dress into her hands, thrust her into the bathroom and turned the shower on. After spluttering at the sudden, unexpected arrival of water, Hydra sloshed Healer Harriet's Special Shampoo and Conditioner over her hair, then after it was all rinsed off, she dried herself, dressed, and looked in the mirror. A startlingly pale being stared back at her. Bottom-rib length brown hair fell in straight lines down her back, finishing in perfectly curled ringlets at the ends. Large grey eyes stared out of a small, pointed face as her ivory hands nervously plucked at the hem of her dress. Swathes of a deep blue velvet reached just below her knees, with long sleeves ending in sliver buttons. Taking a deep breath, she picked up a silver backed hairbrush and began to comb out the knots her hair.

When this was done, she opened the door, and padded downstairs, flinching, as usual, at the stuffed house elves heads encased in glass boxes that lined the staircase. The house was at least nine stories high, each floor containing more gruesome artefacts than the rest. She opened the door to the dining room, to be met with all three members of her family seated at the engraved mahogany table. Kooky, the house elf, had just begun laying out plated of bacon and eggs for her sister Marianne.

"Your late." barked her mother, as way of greeting. Hydra slid into her seat, and swapped ghosts of smiles with Marianne. This didn't matter how annoyed her parents were with her today, because today she would be leaving. She would be going to Hogwarts. A bowel of pasty grey stuff was plonked in front of her. Hydra wrinkled her nose.

"What's this?"She asked, face screwed up at the smell.

"Porridge," her mother replied curtly "You've got a big day ahead of you, and I don't want you being sick and embarrassing the family." Hydra grimaced. She felt as though she could have eaten twenty fried breakfasts, but instead, she ignored her spoon, and tried to figure how to slip a sausage or two from Marianne's plate. Her mother ignored her daughter's obvious disgust, and turned to her husband.

"Such a shame Madam Malkin didn't stock first year Slytherin robes. It would make such a statement, Hydra arriving to school like that before even getting sorted. Show we have our priorities right."

Oh right. Slytherin.

Of course she would be in Slytherin. That had been clear her whole life. Hydra shut her eyes and pictured the common room, with its windows gazing into glittering green waters. She smiled.

After her full plate and her family's empty ones had been cleared away, she walked upstairs to get her trunk, humming to herself the whole way through. Soon she would be gone from this gloomy hallway. This gloomy house. This gloomy life. After giving a quick review of her room, she heaved her luggage downstairs and grabbed her mother's hand ready for side-along apparition. A quick, lung-flattening squeeze and the family were standing five metres away from platform 9¾ quarter of an hour before the train was due. Hydra took a deep breath and charged at the barrier between 9 and 10. Her mother soon followed and, hissing in her ear about how running will show the family up, steered her further along the platform, trolley squeaking and spinning out behind. Marianne and her father soon followed and, after a quick hug from her sister, Hydra tried to lift her trunk onto the train with little success. Her father waved to an acquaintance, and soon a fifteen year old boy was helping her lift her luggage onto the train.

"Hydra Valente right?"he asked, holding out his hand for her to shake it "The name's Howard Shrewman. We met at a Christmas do last year remember? Anyway, nice to meet a fellow Slytherin!" and with that, he gave her a quick grin and walked off.

_What was that_, Hydra wondered. She knew her family was about as prestigious as you can get, but she was still only a first year. And that comment about being in Slytherin. Even though her being part of the snakes was as black and white in the truth as you can get, it still bothered her in a way she didn't understand. Settling down, and looking out onto the platform, she tried to suppress a grin. She was going to Hogwarts! She was going to learn spells and potions and magic! She was going to find secret passageways and make new friends! Hydra had never had any friends before, Marianne aside. Most of her childhood had been spent exploring the fields and woods near her home on the outskirts of Cambridgeshire, playing with her collection of china dolls, or else attending some dull convention of strictly pureblood families arranged by her mother. Now was her time to shine! She had already read every magical book she could lay her hands on, hoping this wasn't enough to get her sorted into Ravenclaw. It would bring utmost shame on her family for her to be sorted into any another house aside from Slytherin.

The door opened and a first year boy walked in. He had deep brown waves over his head, an impish expression on his otherwise pale face and bright blue eyes. He was followed by a slightly smaller boy, equally impish, but with a head full of copper coloured hair and warm brown eyes. Hydra liked the friendly look of these people and wondered if they could be friends.

"Hi," the first one said "can we sit here?" Hydra nodded and smiled at them.

"My name's Edmund Laurel and this is Charles Brigeman." The copper-haired one said, returning her simile.

Hydra laughed. "First years too? Isn't this exciting?" she grinned. The others nodded enthusiastically. "My name's Hydra. Hydra Valente."

The boys' grins immediately disappeared to become scowls. They turned to face her coldly. Hydra began to feel nervous. Had she said something wrong already?

"Ah yes," Charles sneered "It would seem, Edmund, that we are sharing a compartment with a _Slytherin."_

"Should have noticed the, ah, _aristocratic, _look." Replied Edmund, coldly.

"Well I'm not going to move compartments for a Slytherin," said Charles "either she leaves, or she has to put up with the company of decent people."

Hydra gulped and turned to face the window, tears stinging her eyes. She'd had no idea her surname would cause her any trouble, but it would seem it already had. Sharply, she told herself that crying would only embarrass her, and taint the family name. Instead, she concentrated on watching the families outside, wondering which of those would be prejudiced against her, or attempt to become friends to increase their status. She heard angry mutterings from the boys behind her, which soon turned into an increase and heated debate on Quidditch. Soon the clock reached eleven, and the whistle blew. The train chugged out of the station, gathering speed until the platform was a blur and all they would see was rolling countryside. Hydra got out one of her school books and pretended to read, all the time listening out to the conversation next to her. The topic had turned to houses.

"Oh I'd much rather be in Gryffindor," Charles was exclaiming "I'd think I'd die of embarrassment if the hat put me in Hufflepuff! Or Slytherin." He added, glaring at Hydra, would quickly went back to staring at her book. Edmund nodded enthusiastically.

"Gryffindor; where dwell the brave at heart. Not cowards, like _you know what._" he replied, also glaring at Hydra, who remained seemingly impassive, although she was seething on the inside.

"Far better noble and brave than stuck up and stupid." Said Charles, grinning sideways at her in an annoying fashion.

_Why don't you go to Slytherin then, _Hydra wanted to scream _then you can put people down slyly all you like._

The compartment door slid open, revealing a stout witch pushing a huge trolley ladled with sweets. Charles and Edmund leapt up happily, while Hydra fingered the empty insides of her velvet pockets, glumly reflecting on the fact her parents never gave her pocket money. She had always gotten the impression they preferred Marianne, backed up by the fact Marianne was allowed ten sickles a week, compared to Hydra's dismal nothing.

The boys returned ladled with sweets, muttering something about vain blood elitists on stupid diets. The rest of the journey passed with much chocolate frog card swapping between the boys, and Hydra still staring out the window as the sun got closer and closer to the tips of the Scottish hills. Near the end of the journey, she slipped her robes over her dress, checked her wand was in place and waited expectantly for the platform to be in sight. Soon a booming voice echoed over the train.

"Hogwarts station coming up. Please leave your bags to be collected."

She was so nearly there, she could feel it.


	2. The Sorting

The thrill of the night air hit her face as she stumbled off the train. Charles and Edmund were long gone, chatting and laughing and generally getting in the way of everyone. Drawing her cloak tighter over her, she blindly followed the person in front of her, a girl with a long golden plait, before a loud voice found its way into her head.

"Firs' years. Firs' years over 'ere, c'mon, firs' years!" Hydra turned her head to see the largest man she had ever seen with a massive, tangled beard dwarfing over everyone with a large lantern held in fists the size of dustbin lids. She wasn't sure, but she may have seen half a hunk of meat in that beard.

She made her way over to this giant of a man and stood along other first years, ranging from slightly nervous to full blown terrified. The man introduced himself as Hagrid, and beckoned the group forward and down to the lake side where boats bobbed about on the water. The half moon shimmered down onto the water, creating beautiful reflections that took her breath away. She clambered into the closest boat, followed by two others, and settled down in the moonlight to watch the awesome scene. Soon the boats had floated to within sight of the castle, and Hydra's breath vanished. Huge, majestic towers spiralled to the sky, with a hundred lights flickering in the many windows. That lake lapped against the side of the boat, and as she looked over into its deep waters, she couldn't help but think of the Slytherin common room and the underwater view it must get. Breathtaking.

They reached the boat house, and everyone stepped out and began following Hagrid up the steps to the front door of Hogwarts. Hagrid lifted his fist and knocked three times on the door. Hydra's eyes, the same shade of the moon at the time, were large and sparkling and she could hear the blood pumping in her head. The doors swung open and Hagrid lead them into the castle. Immediately they were greeted by a rush of warmth and familiarity, as portraits on the wall called out friendly greetings. A tall, stern woman, whom Hydra guessed was roughly forty, came sweeping down the nearby staircase, black cloak billowing out behind her.

"Welcome first years. I am your deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and in a moment you will enter through these doors to the great hall to be sorted. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each house will become like your family. You will share a common room and classes with your house, and may I remind you that each house is an honor to be in, with an illustrious history of many famous witches or wizards. Please wait here for a moment or so." And with that, Professor McGonagall swept back through the large, oak panelled doors that led to the Great Hall. Hydra anxiously fiddled with the hem of her dress. She did not know why she was nervous. Wasn't it obvious which house she'd be in already? Turning round and surveying the students gathered in whispering huddles, her face broke in relief when she spotted someone she knew. She had met Andromeda Black at many of her mother's get-togethers, and had found her to be a lively, pleasing girl. Making her way over to where Andromeda stood gazing at her surroundings, a flicker of fear darted over her face as she realized Charles and Edmund where whispering and glaring at her, now joined by another boy, with sandy hair pulled back into a ponytail. Andromeda turned round and grinned as she saw Hydra.

"Hydra, right?" she asked "I am so please to see you. I was really worried I wouldn't know anyone!"

Hydra grinned back. "Nervous, much!" she laughed, and Andromeda laughed too. "Where d'you reckon you'd get sorted?" Andromeda's grin faltered a little, and Hydra thought maybe she oughtn't to have brought that up.

"Oh well, I guess I have to be in Slytherin, same as my family. I honestly am not sure if I have the personality for the other houses!" Andromeda sighed "I suppose I do cheat at wizard snap."

Hydra laughed again. "I guess that is a sure-fire way to determine your house! But let's not forget the hat's a mind reader too. I'm sure he'd get it right." Andromeda nodded, just as Professor McGonagall came back, and beckoned for the students to follow her. As they entered the Great Hall, Hydra gasped. Hundreds of candles floated above the students, and a ceiling looked exactly like the dark sky above. If she craned her neck, she could almost see the half moon glimmering up in the heavens. Students sat on four long tables, faces staring as the first years shuffled past. She began to get nervous again.

When they reached the end of the Great Hall, near the teacher's table, Professor McGonagall gestured to a battered old hat on a stool, and explained that they would come up one by one and try on the hat. This would determine which house they would be in. She conjured a scroll out of the air, and began to read out.

"Black, Andromeda."

Hydra saw her friend slowly walk up to the stool and trying it on. It must be bad going first. Mind you, she knew she must be nearly last, if not right at the end. The hat paused for a moment, before its brim opened up and it cried out:

"Slytherin"

She watched Andromeda walk down to the cheering Slytherin house and was somewhat relived. At least she would have a friend in her house for sure.

"Bridgeman, Charles." She saw with some level of satisfaction that Charles looked extremely nervous. He sat down on the stool, where the hat almost immediately cried:

"Gryffindor."

_Should've been Slytherin, _thought Hydra with a wry smile.

"Delsmark, Callum."

"Hufflepuff." The table centre right cheered as Callum ran relived and plonked down on one of the benches.

"Draught, Dahlia."

"Ravenclaw."

Katherine Fieldsworth went to Slytherin. Lillian Holgate became the first female Gryffindor. The list went on. Edmund Laurel was sorted into Gryffindor, and before she knew it, Hydra was the only one still waiting to be sorted.

"Valente, Hydra."

Hydra felt herself tense up. Over at the Slytherin table, everyone now was grinning, as if she had already been sorted. Someone even had the nerve to yell out "No need to sort _her _miss. We all know where she belongs!" The rest of Slytherin table cheered and she felt sick. The problem was, whenever she was nervous, she accidently ended up looking very snobby and regal, although this was a fact she didn't know herself. Over at the Gryffindor table, people were muttering angrily, and someone even flashed two fingers at her. She had a funny suspicion it was Edmund.

Slowly, she seemed to glide up to the hat and float down onto the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and stepped back. The black rim slipped over her eyes until she could see nothing.

_A Valente, eh? _The hat whispered in her ear, _yes, I remember sorting your family. Your father particularly was interesting. Of course, there was no doubt he belonged in Slytherin. But still..._

Hydra sat very still. What was this about her father?

_This is certainly a puzzle. Sure as sure you're a Valente. But you're not proud? That is rather unusual. I'm rather unsure where to place you._

What was going on? Didn't she have to go to Slytherin?

_Oh no, family obligations or not, it is my duty to place you in any house I see fit._

Then put me in Slytherin. There really isn't any other option.

_Yes there is. There most certainly a good learning mind here. But I sense disappointment? Ravenclaw's not too bad, you know. But I think you lack something to be a true Ravenclaw. What would you say if I put you in Hufflepuff? Or Gryffindor?_

I'd say my family would bloody kill me.

_True, true. But this is your mind, not theirs. My decision would change your life forever. In Slytherin, you would be greeted like a queen. But you don't want that._

I have to go in Slytherin!Besides, all the other houses hate me!

_That's not true. Hufflepuffs would hear you out and Ravenclaws would see past prejudice._

And Gryffindor? That would be a nightmare.

_Before they knew you, yes. However, it wouldn't matter after a while if you truly belonged there. This has been tricky, but I think I've got it._

Slytherin, obviously.

The hat paused, and Hydra felt her body paralysed. Then-

"_Gryffindor."_

The hall was silent. No claps, no cheers. Hydra felt the hat being lifted from her head, to see a crowed of shocked, silent faces.

_No no no, this can't be, it just can't-_

But it was. Hydra couldn't move. She was stuck to the stool. After mentally shaking herself, she gradually got to her feet, and turned to the Gryffindor table, a sea of guarded, confused faces. She put one foot forward, and then the other, until she reached the benches and shakily sat down. Still no clapping. Professor Dumbledore rose and smiled bemusedly at the crowd.

"Now the sorting's over, let the feast begin!" he cried, arms raised up. Platters of roast chicken, potatoes, chips, beef, vegetables, pools of gravy in thick jugs all appeared on the tables. For the first time, Hydra realized she hadn't eaten anything today, and began helping herself to the feast before her, unknowing to the foul looks Gryffindors were shooting in her direction. Charles and Edmund in particular were openly staring at her, mouths slack open in shock, then coming to their senses and piling their plates high with food. She felt dazed and weak, charmed ceiling spinning around her. After getting a particularly large helping down her, her first thought was _I am so dead. _While Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looks were mostly indifferent now the feast had started, the Slytherins' looks of utmost rage were matched only by the Gryffindors. Hydra turned to the girl next to her, a muggleborn if her bemused look was anything to go on, and introduced herself. The girl smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nora Jacobson. Why did nobody clap when you got sorted?" she asked. Hydra waved her hand.

"Oh, probably because they all expected me to get into Slytherin. So did I, if I'm honest," she confessed "I come from a mainly Slytherin family. It was kind of expected of me." Nora smiled sympathetically, before getting distracted by the girl on her other side engaging her in conversation. It was so loud, Hydra couldn't help but hear.

"Nelly, what are you doing?" the other girl seemed to ask "That girl comes from a long family of muggleborn-haters. Just because the hat made a mistake and put her in Gryffindor doesn't prove anything. She's probably just trying to find out your weakness so she can jinx you." Hydra saw all the nearby Gryffindors nodding in agreement. She could almost hear Nora's confusion.

Tears smarted her eyes for the second time that day, and immediately lost her appetite. Pushing her half empty plate away, she stared round at the other students in the Great Hall. Most were concentrating on the feast, but a few were gazing at her. She met eyes with a small Hufflepuff girl for a moment, before the girl squeaked in terror and turned back to her table. She sighed, and turned back to her food. Nearby, Charles, Edmund and the sandy haired boy were avidly talking about the castle.

"I heard there are about a hundred secret passageways!" that was Charles.

"Imagine if we could find them all!" answered the excited sandy, haired one.

She felt like putting them down with a cutting remark, but decided against it. She really didn't want these people to hate her even more.

Dumbledore rose again, clapped, and the plates were immediately refilled with fruit pies, jellies, cakes, profiteroles, treacle and toffee puddings and any dessert you'd care to name. Suddenly ravenous again, she tucked in enthusiastically. Four slices of chocolate, a portion of apple pie and a large sample of both the toffee and treacle puddings, and Hydra was well and truly stuffed. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again and silenced the students with a raise of his hand.

"A few start of term notices before we all trudge off to our dorms. The forbidden forest is out of bounds at all costs to students unaccompanied by a teacher or adult. Our caretaker Mr Filch would like to remind everyone that there is a list of banned items on the door to his office, to anyone who wishes to read it. And now, to bed! Off you pip!"

Hydra followed the other first years after the Gryffindor prefects up the Grand Staircase on the way to the common room. She was too tired to pay much attention to her surroundings, although she vaguely registered a couple of the staircases moving. They reached a huge portrait of a fat lady in an overflowing pink silk dress. The boy prefect for Gryffindor walked up to the portrait.

"Fluxweed Finest." He said, chest puffed out with importance. The portrait swung open to reveal a door-shaped archway leading to a brightly lit red common room. _No squid _thought Hydra.

They were directed to their dorms. Hydra found the bed with her trunk next to it and pulled the curtains round. She changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Flying Lessons

A heavy object leapt onto Hydra's bed, jolting her from her sleep.

Oh right. A black cat.

She stroked the cat while twisting round to check the time on the clock hanging on the wall. Five in the morning.

Groaning, she forced herself to fall out of bed and grabbed her uniform from her shelves. The house elves must have unpacked the trunks in the night. Pulling on her clothes, she hopped around before grabbing her silver hairbrush and untangling her hair. With a sigh, she looked at the sleeping first year girls in the beds next to her. She really was in Gryffindor.

Hydra was in no way a morning person. She just needed a bit of time to herself.

After brushing her teeth and going to the loo in the girls' bathroom, she stumbled into the empty common room and collapsed on one of the fluffy, crimson chairs. The room was so red, it looked like it was on fire, she thought, bringing a hand to a thumping head. The cat that had woken her that morning was now curled on her lap. She absentmindedly scratched its ears, while desperately trying to sort out a jumble of thoughts in her head.

Suddenly she sat right up, causing the cat to hiss and fall off. Her family! How were they going to react? She walked over to the tower window, looked out onto the grounds and moaned. There would be a howler at the very least. Or, she thought with a shudder, they might send her away to Durmstrang, or to be homeschooled. She couldn't let that happen!

"Plotting something?"

Hydra spun around. There still in his pajamas with brown curls sticking up everywhere was Charles.

"Just admiring the view." She replied, shakily. Charles frowned.

"So when are you transferring to Slytherin?" he asked.

"I'm not."

Charles glared at her.

"Don't try any of your stupid tricks, Slytherin," he hissed "I know your here to spy on us or something."

"The hat is a mind reader," she pointed out "Do you think he'd put me in Gryffindor if I had 'evil intentions'?"

Charles shrugged, turned, and walked back up the stairs to the dorms. Hydra realized her fists were clenched so tight, her nails had drawn blood from her hand. Quickly, she wiped them off using a handy tissue box. Deciding she couldn't stay in that room when other Gryffindors woke up, she crossed the room and left via the portrait hole.

A few hours later, she found herself drifting the grounds, and trudged inside for breakfast. A few early birds were in the Great Hall, as she sat down and began helping herself to toast. The door opened, and a mixture of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs entered. Hydra looked down as Charles and Edmund entered the room, and carried on eating as the hall slowly filled up. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she grinned as she saw Andromeda behind her.

"Well this is a surprise," Andromeda grinned back, flopping onto the bench next to her "Who'd have thought you'd go in Gryffindor of all places?"

"Well, there's no doubt there's a cool view from the common room," Hydra said, then, lowering her voice "but the people aren't too nice. Seem to think I'm out to jinx them all."

Andromeda laughed loudly, attracting the notice of the other Gryffindors.

"Oi," said Edmund, from where he was opposite the two, "you can't have your stupid Slytherin friends on our table, thank you very much." The surrounding Gryffindors glowered at the two girls. Andromeda huffed and stood up.

"There's no rule to say I shouldn't be here," she said, before turning to Hydra "I see what you mean. I'm glad _I_ didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, if this is the kind of reception to expect." And with that, she turned and flounced off back to the Slytherin table, the entire school watching her as she went. A flock of owls swooped in, carrying letters and parcels for students from their family. It was the morning post.

_Oh no _thought Hydra, but luckily nothing came for her. As Charles and Edmund ripped open parcels of sweets and things they forgot from relatives with glee, she turned to the timetable Professor McGonagall had just given her. Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Charms after break with the Ravenclaws again and finally-

Oh no. Flying with the Slytherins. That was something she dreaded. Hydra had never flown before, and flying in a group where both parties hated her was not her idea of fun. Sighing, she heaved herself up, picked up her brown satchel from the floor and made her way out of the Great Hall. After asking a nearby Ravenclaw who seemed muggleborn by the fact she didn't run away the directions to Transfiguration, she set off, arriving there first. As the corridor filled up with students and the bell rang for first lesson, Professor McGonagall stepped out of her classroom and invited everyone in. Hydra took a seat near the back, unfortunately close to where Charles, Edmund and sandy-haired guy was.

McGonagall took one look at the desk with three boys crowded around it and sighed.

"You three can't possibly sit cooped up like that. One of you has to move." She said. None of them moved an inch. Pushing her glasses further up her eyes, Professor McGonagall's mouth was set in a tight line.

"Very well. Mr Bridgeman, could you move to Miss Valente's table?" Charles sat, mouth open. He turned to look at Hydra.

"But miss, I can't sit next to her!" he cried.

"Mr Bridgemanyouaretryingmypatiance." Professor McGonagall snapped. Slowly, Charles gathered his books up and went to sit next to Hydra. Professor gave him a curt nod, then swept to the front of the room to do the register. Hydra finally found out sandy-haired boy's name was Felix Madsen, and uttered a meek yes Professor when her name was called. Each pair was given a pea and told to turn it into a marble.

"Marmore speculum!" cried Charles, prodding the pea angrily. It burst open and splattered his face with more goo than Hydra ever thought a pea could contain. She started to giggle, and immediately tried to smooth her face out. No such luck. The sight of his mushy pea plastered face was just too funny. Laughter bubbled up as she shook the desk with hilarity. Professor McGonagall sighed and Vanished the splattered pea, then replacing it with a wave of her wand.

"Try again." She scowled.

This time it was Hydra's turn. Still shaking from silent laughter, she uttered the incantation, and watched as the pea burst open, hitting the back of Professor McGonagall's head with a satisfying splat. Needless to say, it was her first lesson, and both she and Charles had lost 10 points from Gryffindor altogether. Perhaps it didn't help with the fact they were both double over laughing under the quailing glare of their teacher.

Class dismissed.

Hydra went back to sitting on her own in the next two lessons. No one talked to her at lunch, although she did see Felix, Charles and Edmund re-enacting McGonagall getting splattered with mushy pea. It made her smile.

But now came the time she was dreading. Flying lessons. The Gryffindors and Slytherins all made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where Madam Stone, with her dyed green hair and piercing green eyes, was waiting. Everyone lined up next to a broom; Hydra finding herself opposite Andromeda. As instructed by Madam Stone, she placed her right hand over the broom and shouted Up.

To her utmost surprised, the broom flew right into her grip. She saw Felix eying the broom in her hand enviously. The most his was doing was twitch on the floor.

After everyone had managed Up successfully, Madam Stone walked along the aisle, correcting people on their broom grip and posture. She stopped when she reached Hydra.

"Now everyone, look at Miss Valente. See how she grips the broom? This is perfect if you want good precision." Madam Stone told the class. Hydra realized almost the entire class was staring at her with intense dislike. Felix, Charles and Edmund were furiously whispering to each other.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Madam Stone said, beaming. Hydra managed a tight smile. She was already formulating an escape plan.

"Now, on the count of three, I want you to lift a few feet into the air then touch back down. One, two, three."

Hydra felt the broom quivering beneath her. It wanted to take off. It wanted to be free. Taking a deep breath, she carefully guided her broom up when-WHAM.

The broom rocketed up into the sky as she desperately clung on. She could hear students screams and shouts bellow as the broom climbed high.

"Stop!" she cried "STOP!" The broom flung over, so she was dangling from the upside-down broom. Still climbing higher into the sky, Hydra twisted round and managed to pull herself back onto the broom. It flung to the left, and she nearly fell off, when suddenly-.

"Duratus Broom!" Madame Stone was pointing her wand in the air, and at once the broom stopped. The people below were laughing and jeering. Hydra felt must look like such an idiot. Guiding the broom round, she began to descend, and touched down on the grass in front of a furious Madam Stone. Biting her lip, she valiantly tried to look ashamed. It seemed to not be working, as the teacher's face was getting redder and redder. Finally, she swung round and addressed the group.

"All right," yelled Madam Stone "who placed a speeding spell on the broom?" The laughter died away. Hydra was shocked. It wasn't her fault? Madam Stone's eyes were narrowed as she glared at the group.

"Whoever did that, I hope you know it was a very stupid thing to do. Miss Valente could have been killed. It's lucky she's so good at controlling a broom," came the extremely cross voice of the flying teacher "As it is, you will all be receiving detention until the culprit owns up." At this several students glowered at Hydra, convinced it was her fault. She shuddered.

"Miss, really please don't," she stuttered "I don't want everyone to get in trouble. It doesn't matter."

Madam Stone's expression softened. "Are you sure dear?" she asked "I really can't let this go. It is a very serious matter. It should at least be reported to the heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hydra shook her head vigorously. "Please don't. I'm ok; I don't want any more trouble."

Madam Stone sighed. "Very well. The detention will be cancelled. But I'm afraid I cannot let this slip. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn must be informed. As for you, you're as white as a sheet. Go to Madame Higginson in the hospital wing, now. No, I don't want any buts. The rest of you, class dismissed while I check the rest of the brooms for any more spells." Hydra sighed and made her way back to the castle. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she refused to turn around. As she climbed up the steps to the front door, it hit her that she didn't know where the hospital wing was. But as luck would have it, she saw Professor McGonagall coming the other way.

"Professor-"she croaked, surprised she could speak at all.

"Miss Valente! What are you doing out of class?" Professor McGonagall's voice faltered as she saw the girl's ashen face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Please could you tell me where the hospital wing is?" she whispered.

Professor McGonagall looked worried. "Yes of course, just follow me."

Half an hour later, Hydra was sitting in one of the hospital beds, sipping the nerve potion Madame Higginson had given her. She looked at the clock, and realized last lesson had finished. Her forehead was tense with worry. Who had used that spell? She hadn't understood just how far her classmate's hatred was going to go. What would happen next? She groaned, and shut her eyes. When she opened them a moment later, Madame Higginson was peering at her.

"You've got some visitors, dear." She said. Visitors? Was it Andromeda?

The hospital wing doors swung open. In walked Charles, Edmund and Felix, their faces tight with anxiety.

"We just wanted to say..." began Edmund.

"...That we're sorry." Charles finished.

"Putting that spell on your broom was a stupid thing to do."Said Felix.

Hydra was shocked. She looked up at the boys' sorry, earnest faces and managed a small smile.

"That's alright," she said "I survived, didn't I?" The boys' faces broke into easy, relived grins.

"After you left, we went straight to Madam Stone and told her it was us." Said Charles.

"It meant we got detention for the next _eight days," _moaned Felix, somewhat bitterly "So unfair!"

Hydra laughed. "That is a bit heavy," she admitted "especially since it's your first week."

"I think that's why it was so much," reasoned Edmund "She's setting an example to the others."

"You should've seen the Slytherins' faces when we owned up!"Cried Charles. He opened his mouth as wide as possible, and put on a look of dumb shock. Hydra laughed again, and smiled properly, a wide grin. She turned to the shocked Madame Higginson.

"Can I go now?" she asked. The matron managed a stiff nod, before turning and running into the over room. They could hear her suppressed laughter from where they stood.

"So," said Charles, turning back to Hydra "fancy a game of exploding snap in the common room?"

She didn't even have to think. The hat was right. She belonged in Gryffindor.


	4. The Howler

Just because three Gryffindors had accepted her, that didn't mean the others had.

They were well into their game of exploding snap, when a first year girl Hydra recognized as Lillian Holgate came over and tossed her ginger plait over her shoulder as she glared angrily at the boys.

"First you trick her, now your acting like best friends," she huffed, spitting out every word "What traitors. Next you'll be acting all chummy towards the Slytherins themselves!"

Charles stood up angrily.

"Not bloody likely!" he growled.

Lillian arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked "since Valente is basically a Slytherin herself. Maybe you're regretting your actions this morning. In which case, you're just as bad as her." She turned to the frozen Hydra, and managed to spit out "Coward. Trying to hide behind the teachers. I saw you in flying lesson. You're just a stuck up, whiner who needs to get the heck back to your Slytherin common room before things get nasty."

Hydra forced herself to look Lillian in the eye.

"You forget," she said, half smiling "the hat's a mind reader."

"It's also a thousand years old," Lillian snapped "It must've gotten something wrong in its old age."

"Yeah," Hydra agreed "its first mistake was allowing _you _into Hogwarts." She turned away from the spluttering Lillian and placed one of her cards down.

"Snap!" cried Felix and Edmund at the same time. The deck of cards suddenly exploded, showering a stunned Lillian with bits of card and flakes of charcoal. Laughing at her expression, the boys and Hydra continued with their game, shrieking loudly whenever there was a match, and generally annoying the whole of Gryffindor house. After numerous rounds, they went downstairs to have dinner in the Great Hall, and a vast majority of the school were shocked to see the four acting like the best of friends. Over at the Slytherin table, almost every face was set in a look of deepest loathing, except Andromeda, who smiled and gave Hydra an enthusiastic wave. Lolita returned it with just as much gusto, feeling the happiest she had felt since arriving at Hogwarts. Over at the staff table, Professor McGonagall suppressed a smile. Hydra was so happy to be accepted, that she fell asleep in her four-poster bed that night with no fretting over Slytherin, and woke the next morning in much the same way.

She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair that next morning, purposely ignoring the glares most of her roommates were giving her. She pulled the front parts of her hair back and secured it with a ribbon. After a sweeping glance of herself in the mirror, she wandered down into the common, bag slung across her shoulder, and made her way down to breakfast.

Something was blocking her way to the Great Hall. Something tall, Slytherin and haughty.

She recognized Bellatrix Black with a sinking feeling of dread.

"Well well well," Bellatrix cackled "seems our little Slytherin runaway made some ickle Gryffindor friends."

"Leave her alone, Bella." Sighed Andromeda, stepping out from behind a group of fourth years. Bellatrix snorted.

"Sticking up for the filthy traitor?" Bellatrix asked, pointed nails on hips "You need to sort out your alliances. Slytherins don't like Gryffindors and-"she paused and looked at Hydra "Slytherins do _not _become Gryffindors. Ever. That should be a basic unsaid rule. Seems like someone crossed that line. Still, my guess is Miss Hydra Valente will be asking for a transfer very very soon. Today, even, I'll wager!"And with a very nasty grin, she turned and flounced off, nose at a ridiculous angle in the air.

"She knows something." Hydra muttered. Andromeda looked worried.

"Bella always means everything she says. This doesn't look good."She mused, eyes adjusted to the distance. Hydra shrugged. She was hungry, and there was a lovely waffle smell coming from the Great Hall. As she entered, the conversation noise diminished, and then suddenly became very loud and fake. Ignoring this, she went over to the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some waffles. Soon the boys came in and plonked themselves opposite to her.

"So how did you cast that speeding spell?" Hydra asked, grabbing another waffle.

Charles shrugged. "It was easy. We looked it up in Felix's Quidditch book under fouls in a match, and the school brooms are rubbish. It took us a while to get it right though."

Hydra thought for a moment.

"It must have taken a good deal of practise to perfect that spell." She mused, thinking out loud more than directly talking to them.

"Exactly," said Felix "we didn't perfect it. You were supposed to shoot forward a few meters, not right into the air. Honestly, when we saw how high you were, we thought you were going to fall off and die!"

"Lucky you've had so much practise with a broom before," said Edmund "otherwise your really would have fallen off, and then where would we be?"

Hydra looked at the boys faces with confusion. "But that's not true! That was the first time I ever rode a broom!" she explained, blinking in surprised at their awed faces.

"No kidding!" cried Charles "we thought you were a master!"

A flap of wings alerted them to the post arriving. Hydra turned just in time to see an owl with feathers as black as coal swoop down and land in front. Shakily, she unhooked the red envelope from its claws. The people around her suddenly shrunk back in suspense.

"Uh oh," said Felix "looks like someone got a howler."

Smoke was already forming at the edges of the envelope. Filled with dread, she took a deep breath and opened the letter.

"HYDRA VALENTE, SCUM OF THE EARTH, YOU HAVE BROGHT THE UTMOST SHAME ON YOUR FAMILY IN GETTING SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ABSOLOUTLY LIVID, AND YOU HAVE SET THE MOST APALLING EXAMPLE TO YOUR SISTER. THE THING THAT SHOCKED ME THE MOST WAS WHEN YOUR COUSIN LUCIUS WROTE AND INFORMED US THAT YOU HAVE NOT EVEN TRIED TO CHANGE. I INSIST YOU GO STRAIGHT TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE AND ASK FOR A TRANSFER THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE VERY VERY SORRY MY GIRL. WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVEN BORN IF YOU ARE STILL IN GRYFFINDOR, MARK MY WORDS, FILTHY TRAITOR." And with that the envelope exploded and something yellow and wet slapped onto Hydra. She screamed in pain as undiluted stinksap burned her flesh, causes very painful blisters. It burned through her hands and face, as nearby students screamed in shock. Hydra fell to the floor in pain, as Professor McGonagall rushed over and cried "Scrougify!" The stinksap immediately disappeared, leaving a red, blistered girl on the floor in agony. Hydra struggled to her feet, and rushed out the Great Hall in agony. Tears streamed down her burnt face as she skidded across the polished floor on the way to the Hospital Wing. She got there just in time to gasp out what had happened to Madame Higginson, before collapsing in dead faint.

She woke up an hour later, face and arms thickly wrapped in strips of white sheet. The bandages seemed to have been soaked in some liquid that felt cool and soothing against her skin. Looking round the hospital wing from where she lay, she could see it was empty. Not even Madame Higginson was around. She shut her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When she woke again, it was mid-afternoon. Her bandages had been removed, leaving red, but definitely better, skin. She brought her hands up and touched her face. Her cheeks and nose was still sore and painful to touch, but no longer blistering. Her mouth had become chapped and dry, but other than that fine. It was fortunate none had gotten into her eyes.

Madame Higginson came bustling out from the other room. She nodded at Hydra and came over to the side of her bed.

"Can I go?" Hydra croaked.

"Good heavens no!" cried Madame Higginson, "You're going to have to stay the night at the very least. That was a nasty burn you got, but your skin should be back to normal by tomorrow. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore is here to see you." She went to the hospital wind doors and opened them to let the headmaster in.

Professor Dumbledore walked in, blue robes swirling around in. He exchanged pleasantries with the matron, and smiled at Hydra.

"Miss Valente," he said, coming over to the end of her bed, "I'm afraid I couldn't help but overhear the, ah, forgive me, rather rude howler you received this morning."

Hydra snorted. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I just wanted to let you know, that if you really wanted to move to Slytherin, you could. Your friends, Mr Bridgeman, Mr Laurel and Mr Madsen have asked me to let you know that if you do, they will bear the smallest amount of grudge physically possible for them. However, I'm not sure if that is much comfort to you." She smiled and shook her head.

Move to Slytherin. She could do it. It would mean her family would no longer hate her. She and Andromeda could be friends. There would be no more painful Howlers.

She looked at Professor Dumbledore, and suddenly a vision came into her mind. It was her and the boys, in the common room playing exploding snap.

"No thanks," she said "I think I'll stay in Gryffindor."

The Professor smiled. "I thought you might say that, "he said, before turning to leave.

Hydra lay back and looked at the ceiling. Part of her was confused at what she just did. Why didn't she move to Slytherin? It was what she always thought would happen before she got to Hogwarts. It had been drilled into her head since she was a baby. So...

...why? Why did she feel like a Gryffindor? Why, when so many others thought different?

The hat's a mind reader, whispered a small voice at the back of her head. She turned over, trying to sort through her thoughts. It was rather scary how it seemed a hat knew her better than she did. It felt as though she was trying to puzzle out a stranger, instead of herself.

"Who is this person?" she said out loud, staring at her red raw hands. A single tear fell down her face, and dripped onto the pillow. Then it was followed by another, and soon she was quietly sobbing into the sheets. Madame Higginson came in, saw the girl and silently passed her some chocolate. Lolita broke off chunks and popped them into her mouth, shaking with sorrow. Madame Higginson looked at her pitifully.

"Don't worry dear," she said, somewhat patronizingly, "It may never happen." She turned round and went back into her office.

Hydra was a little unsure of Madame Higginson's mental capacity.

That night, she tossed and turned, questions running in and out of her head in a flurry of motion. The one thought that popped up the most was _had she done the right thing? _Eventually, she lapsed into an uneasy sleep, dreams flickering in and out of her mind and thoughts still swirling everywhere. Sunlight streamed into the Hospital Wing in the morning, shining light on a sleeping girl. Her eyes slowly opened, and a quick look in the bedside mirror confirmed her skin was back to its pale, normal self. An hour later, and she was in the Great Hall, yawning loudly and eating toast.

Charles plonked down on the bench next to her.

"Hey," he said, not quite looking at her.

"Hi," she replied, drizzling honey on her toast. Edmund and Felix sat down opposite her.

"So," said Edmund "did Professor Dumbledore give you our message?"

"Yeah," said Hydra, biting down onto her toast "but it wasn't needed. I'm staying in Gryffindor.

Charles looked impressed. "Aren't you worried you'll get another Howler?"

She shrugged. To be honest, she hadn't thought about that when she made her decision. The Howler seemed vague and in the past, like a distant memory or dream.

"How was detention with Madam Stone?" she asked.

Charles shrugged. "Not too bad. Was a bit worried when she mentioned writing to my parents."

Meanwhile, Felix was busy checking his timetable.

"We've got our first potions lesson today," he said, then groaned, "it's with the Slytherins! Then Defence against the Dark Arts with both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Should be interesting."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "How can a lesson be interesting if we're supposed to be actually _learning _something? Defence yesterday was so boring! All we did was copy from the book!" he explained to Hydra.

"I like Professor Ymladd," Felix protested "he really knows his stuff! Anyway, he said today would be a practical lesson."

Ten minutes later, and they were standing outside the dungeons, waiting for Professor Slughorn. A stout man in emerald green robes came out of the classroom and smiled at the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"First years right?" he asked, clapping his hands together "Good good, let's go in then. I want you to sit at desks in pairs with your cauldron and books. Wait; let's spice things up a bit. I want you to sit next to someone of the opposite house. Don't worry, it's not permanent, just so you can't get to know each other." The class grumbled in annoyance. Hydra met Andromeda's eye and smiled.

They entered the classroom, lit by five oil lamps in the middle of the desks that cast a pale glow on the glass bottles of swirling liquid lining the walls. Hydra and Andromeda chose a desk and got their stuff out. Professor Slughorn swept to the front of the class and flicked his wand. A book on one of his shelves zoomed into his hand and opened on the right page.

"Today, I want you to make a simple potion, the Elixir of Enhanced Wonderment. It causes the drinker to 'wonder' at everything they see for ten minutes. Ridiculously easy to make, but dangerous in the wrong circumstances. That's why the ministry of magic has put a ban on the use of it in job interviews or exams, where the interviewee or examinee may attempt to make the person they are trying to impress 'wonder' at whatever the person in question may say. Now I want you to work on your own, but you are welcome to help the person you are next to. Ready, begin!" at this, he waved his wand and a stream of potion ingredients soared through the air and onto the tables.

Hydra opened Potions for Beginners and ran her finger down the index. Finding the right page, she flipped through the book until the recipe was staring at her on the table. Reaching for a vial labelled Prima Ceiso, she began.

An hour later, and the only cauldron that matched Hydra's potion's perfect golden sheen was Felix. When Professor Slughorn came over to see hers, his face cracked into a bright beam.

"This potion is perfect! I daresay I could do hardly better myself! Well done, Miss Valente, and ten points of Gryffindor." He sniffed hopefully at Andromeda's yellow slick, before turning away and addressing another Slytherin.

Hydra smiled, and then looked at her potion. The gold seemed to swirl around in dancing patterns that lit up under the shallow glow of the lamps.

It seemed she was going to like potions.


End file.
